


Metrosexual

by Petra



Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and his true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metrosexual

He knows her as a son knows his mother, as a man knows his wife, as one who would die for her and one who would give his first child in her name.

She is headstrong and speaks with the voice of the people.

There are nights when he can lead her in a dance, and days when he knows she will never bow to his mastery.

When Stephanie died, he knew he did not understand her, and that he understood her too well.

The moments when he can guide Gotham's fate are the only ones that frighten him anymore.


End file.
